


Minion

by DragonflyxParodies



Series: Capricorn [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, Roy has a Thing against Jason's Employees, get some step parent bonding in yall, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: Roy does not like the fact that his husband has minions. Damian puts up with the ensuing grumbling.





	Minion

Roy had his hands steepled in front of his face and his eyes narrowed and Damian had an eyebrow raised when he spoke.

“I don’t like them.”

Dami glanced between him and the circle of heavily armored figures quietly arguing with Jason on the street opposite below them, and somehow raised his eyebrow even higher.

Jay’s men. Couldn’t be a drug lord without minions. His were just…_different_.

“They are loyal.”

“I don’t like them.”

See, here was the thing – Roy could handle Jay’s whole Crime-with-a-capital-C thing. Jay had been working to keep drugs out of Gotham for years, even if it meant handling the market himself, and even if that made Roy’s skin _crawl_ he could – it’d worked. It _was _working.

And a large part of _why _it was working was because Jason employed Gotham citizens on the condition they get and remain clean.

Hence the minions.

“Why?”

“They’re too friendly.”

Damian’s expression fell studiously blank at that.

“You are jealous.”

“No, because none of the rest of us would do this. I just don’t trust them.” Which was true – Roy didn’t want to be down there. He couldn’t. The rest of Jay’s bats wouldn’t either. Kori might’ve, but she was too memorable.

“…Harper. They have _quite literally _taken down Batman in defense of Todd. They _regularly _face supervillains down for _speaking _about Todd. Half of this city would rather die than let harm befall him.” And dammit all, Damian was so fucking cute, lecturing him like he was a fucking idiot. He got it from Kori.

Paternal instincts aside, Roy shook his head and lowered his hands, forced some of the tension from his shoulders.

The thing was, Jason didn’t _need _them. And they were just so damn desperate to repay him for – for being _decent_, to them and their city –

“They’re like your League. They disagree about his safety, they ain’t gonna listen to him.”

“Koriand’r has an entire planet ready to wage war at the slightest insult to her being, and she handles it perfectly fine. Todd will have no problem bringing his…_minions _to heel.”

Ah, there it was. Dami agreed with him. Or, at least didn’t like them.

“You think they’re useful?”

“They have proven themselves to be.” Dami allowed, and let Roy reach out and pull the kid into him.

“He’s never gonna be able to get free of this city, with them.”

Damian stilled, against him.

“I like it here. I like the – I like the city.” His voice was a small, quiet thing. Unsure, but –

Roy tucked the kid in close and pressed a smile into his hair, took a moment to actually think before he spoke.

“Didn’t mean to freak you out, kiddo.”

“You did not ‘_freak me out’.” _Dami shot back immediately, all venom and fire even if he didn’t pull away. Something in Roy thrilled at that; Damian had warmed up to Kori pretty quick, but he’d – for a minute there, Roy had thought it wouldn’t work. Their…family. Having tangible proof was – it was nice.

“City’s different now. It’s hard to remember that.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why is it _different?”_ And Damian did shrug out of his grip at that, expression pinched, frustrated.

Out of the corner of his eye, Roy saw Jason’s minions break up, saw Jay’s helmet tilt as his husband spotted them. Above him, Tim’s shadow crept a little bit closer, a bucket held over his head.

“We got family here, kiddo. Support, even if all his _minions_ fuck up.”

Dami’s silent for a moment, and then lets out a little nod – and a distorted shout of _rage _shattered the silence. There was a slightly quieter _fuck you _and then his husband and brother-in-law were off.

“Some support.” Damian muttered, and turned beet-red when Roy laughed so hard he choked.


End file.
